


And Morgana Can't be in the Band

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bands, Friendship, Gen, Music, listen if you don't know this series you'll probably be confused at this point xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: The Sakamoto son's hobby. He isn'tjustthe guitarist in the band. He gets a little help with his writer's block, but from Morgana this time.aka son-cat fluff





	And Morgana Can't be in the Band

Morgana cringed at the noise that came from the bedroom, a cacophony of notes and noise that put his hair on end. Dang. Goro was usually good with that guitar of his, what gave?

He poked his head around the cracked door, flicking an ear. “Hey. What’s the big idea?”

Goro jumped a little and looked up from fiddling with the tuning machines. “Oh… hey Morgana. Sorry. I forgot you were here.”

“Hm.” He pushed through the rest of the door to pad across the room. “What are you doing? Your playing kind of sucks.”

“Thanks.” Goro rolled his eyes, leaning back on the bed. “Just annoyed. Trying to write. Trying to write and play it,” he added, plucking at a string. “But I can’t seem to get it right.”

“You’re writing a new song?”

“Yeah.”

“Lemme see.” Morgana jumped up onto the bed, looking down at the papers strewn there. “Which ones are your notes?”

“Oh, you gonna write it?”

“Maybe!” He pawed at the papers. “Which one?”

Goro laughed, plucking one of the papers from the stack and putting it in front of him. “This. Good luck.” He looked back at his guitar, eyebrows furrowing as he went back to playing with a few notes.

It was… all Greek to him, really. Lots of hastily drawn notes on the scale, things Morgana was never going to understand and had stopped trying to bother. What were the notes again? E, G, A… eh, whatever. He wasn’t a musician, he’d leave it to Joker’s kid.

_“Hello, to life, to everything… there is so much yet to see… and more to be…”_

Morgana’s ears twitched. He looked away from the blending notes and at Goro. The kid was a good guitarist, had picked it up like a fish took to water, he guessed. His singing voice wasn’t bad, either. He was even in a band. Akira and Ryuji were over the moon about it.

_“I have you in my heart, in every breath I take. Now it’s up to me to be who I am…”_

“Hey, that’s not bad.”

Goro glanced up again. “Yeah?” He flattened his hand against the strings. “The words or the music?”

“Uhhh… both?”

A smile, despite Morgana not really knowing what he was talking about. “It’s not the words I have a problem with, it’s finding the right music for it. I want to give it to the other members, but I need a tune to go off of.”

“I like that. What you played.” Morgana licked his paw and swiped it back over his ear. “And I wouldn’t just say that to spare your feelings, you know.”

“Oh, I know!”

“You don’t have to say it like it’s obvious!”

Goro grinned, reaching over to pet Morgana’s head. No– no, he was ruffling his fur!

“No! Stop! I take it back! It sucks! Stoooop!” He batted his hand away, pads of his paws falling harmlessly against Goro’s skin.

“No, you already said you liked it! No take-backsies!”

“I can take backsie– take back– _Goro_!”

Goro laughed, one hand lightly resting against his guitar and the other starting to scratch at the spot behind Morgana’s ear that he could never seem to scratch on his own.

“Ohh. Yeah. That’s it.”

“… d’you really think it’s good?”

Morgana pressed his head further up into his hand. “Yeah. You should tell the band. They’ll like it.”

“Maybe. Soon. It’s not quite ready.” Goro pulled away, picking up his pencil to jot down something. “It’s close, though.”

“If you think so, you’d know.”

He would, too. Morgana knew why Akira and Ryuji were so proud. Hell, he was proud himself– not that he’d ever say. He’d just end up skulking into the band’s concerts when they were performing and pretend he was never there.

Yeah.

Goro went back to testing out the notes, and Morgana curled up next to him to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love being able to write these amazing little details in Pan's universe, I'm so grateful to get prompts like these?? I love learning about him to flesh him out and his relationship with Morgana now that he can hear him talk is A+++
> 
> bonus points if someone can guess the song


End file.
